Talk Dirty to Me
by PennyLane71
Summary: Rick is jealous of Michonne and Daryl's friendship. A night of drinking causes him to reveal more than he'd planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Walking Dead. No infringement intended :)**

* * *

It had been a good day for Team Prison.

The group had been forced to go out a bit further than usual to find supplies. They'd come across a group of townhouses that looked as if they had catered to the college crowd. Though some of the previous residents still remained, they were weak and didn't take much to dispatch.

The haul had been impressive, to say the least.

"Junk food, bottled water, cigarettes, condoms, batteries, drugs, some legal…some not," Daryl announced, glancing at former officer of the law, Rick Grimes. A raised eyebrow was Grimes' only response.

"…Last but not least…booze. Lots of booze", Daryl finished with a smirk. While the situation at the prison wasn't generally worth celebrating, folks needed to let off some steam. Rick had never been much of a drinker and had been worried about keeping his head clear. Enough people had volunteered to be "designated sentries" tonight, however, letting him off the hook. Beth had even offered to take Judith for the night, allowing Rick to relax and enjoy the party.

"Beth, you don't have to do that."

"It's okay, Rick. I don't mind. It's not like _I'm_ ever gonna get to have a drink. At least _someone_ gets to have fun." Beth gave her father a pouty look before bringing the baby inside for the night.

Rick laughed a little and continued working on his beer.

"Daryl", Rick started, "Where are the girls?"

Sasha, Maggie, and Michonne had also gone on the run but had disappeared shortly after the group returned.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "We came across some clothing store and they decided to go "shoppin''. They're probably inside having a fashion show." Daryl shrugged his shoulders as if to say "c_hicks_".

Rick's curiosity was piqued. _I wonder what they…okay, what _she _picked out._

_Michonne…_

She was one mystery he knew he'd never get to the bottom of. She'd softened so much since she'd joined them officially, but it still wasn't enough. Rick ached to know more about her.

Even though she'd warmed up to Rick considerably, she and Daryl had become best buddies. Since Rick had decided to stick closer to home, Daryl had stepped up and went on most of the runs. Michonne, being one of their best fighters, had elected to join Daryl, bringing the two closer together.

Daryl and Michonne now shared an easy-going familiarity. They laughed, playfully punched each other, and had their own inside jokes. This new relationship had been noticed by a certain sheriff deputy…and he didn't like it. Of course, they were both his friends. Why shouldn't they be friends_ together_?

Rick, however, couldn't help but tense up whenever Daryl casually put his arm around Michonne and she squeezed him back with a smile.

_It's not my business, _Rick tried to convince himself. They could do whatever they wanted. Besides, who could blame Daryl for wanting Michonne? Who _wouldn't_ want her?

_I want her._

Rick wanted that closeness with Michonne that Daryl enjoyed. He wanted inside jokes and playful punches. He wanted her hugs and her smiles. He wanted _everythi_ng from her.

He just didn't know how to go about getting closer to her. Rick watched her all the time; sometimes he got away with it and other times, she caught him. Usually, that's when he'd get one of those million-dollar smiles that both stopped his heart and made him feel like a perve.

Michonne's body was insane. It was impossible not to stare when she'd come sauntering around in a low-cut tank top and those tight pants. Rick hadn't been an ass man before the turn. Of course, he'd never seen an ass like _that. _Now that he'd seen such a thing of beauty, how could he be expected to tear his eyes away? He'd often wondered what a handful of that would feel like. Many late nights, unable to sleep, he'd steal away to the deepest, abandoned part of the prison to be by himself with his thoughts of Michonne.

There, he would curl up on a cot, close his eyes and fantasize about his dark-skinned beauty. His favorite was imaging her full lips wrapped around his cock while her big brown eyes shyly looked up at him through dark eye lashes. He could almost feel her hair wrapped around his fingers, while her head bobbed up and down.

_I gotta stop doing this_, he thought, ashamed.

She didn't want him and he had no business thinking of her like that.

Rick's thoughts were interrupted by a long, wolf whistle, courtesy of Daryl Dixon. The ladies had emerged from their dressing room and it had been worth the wait. Sasha and Maggie smiled and pranced a bit in the stylish dresses they'd picked up. It was a little comfort and while it wasn't practical by any means, it made them happy for a bit. Rick smiled, watching the girls put on a show. He raised his beer to his lips but stopped mid-drink when Michonne appeared.

"Jesus Christ"_, _he muttered under his breath.

She was a goddess. The headband was gone and her dreads were pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a peach halter dress that clung to every delicious curve. Short and tight, the dress appeared to have been made for her. Her boots were also gone, replaced by simple, strappy sandals.

_Those legs…what…I….fuck._

Rick's brain had officially ceased to function.

Michonne joined the group, grabbed a drink…and proceeded to hang next to Daryl.

Rick's mood dimmed and soon he'd stopped joining in the conversations. He hung back, drank, and watched Michonne…discretely of course.

He was starting to feel light-headed, a signal he'd gone a bit too far with the alcohol.

Michonne had done a good job getting buzzed herself, having fun for what felt like the first time in years. She appeared unguarded and happy.

_Happy with Daryl. Stupid Daryl and his stupid cross-bow and stupid vest that makes all the women go nuts. Well, I'm cool too! I got..a gun..and a hat. Fuck, no I don't, I gave it to Carl.. I got...pigs. Motherfucker, I'm pathetic._

Rick's thoughts bounced between punching Daryl and kissing Michonne. Both sounded good to him and he wasn't sure which he wanted to do first. Yet again, he tried to steal another glance at Michonne, only this time, she looked back. They locked eyes and it felt like time stopped.

_Does she know how I feel? Can she see it? Can…fuck, she's so beautiful._

Michonne looked away and Rick felt he'd had enough. In a huff of jealousy and sexual frustration, he walked off. Rick was so focused on getting out of there, he didn't notice a certain Samurai watching him leave, a sad look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick stumbled off to his favorite, secluded cell. He needed to think…and he needed to get off, not necessarily in that order.

He opened the cell door and closed it behind him. Clumsily, he fell back onto the cot. His vision was a little blurry, so he tried to keep still, willing it to pass. Once his head cleared, he closed his eyes and visualized Michonne in that dress. He'd never seen that much skin on her all at once.

Those long, strong legs…legs he'd like to have wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help but wonder if she'd been wearing panties underneath.

_I am a sick man. _Rick groaned and adjusted the front of his pants. He moved his hands toward his zipper and began to pull it down.

"Evening, Sheriff."

_Shit. _

A familiar voice, laced with honey, came from the next cell over. Rick was frozen in place, unsure what to do.

_Did she follow me?_ He was surprised that she would care enough to do such a thing.

"Hi…" he answered lamely.

"So", she continued. "I couldn't help but notice you left the party early. What's on your mind tonight?"

_Does she really want to know?_

Normally, Rick would have taken a moment to calculate an appropriate response. Tonight though, Rick was drunk and out of fucks to give.

_Go on. Tell her._

"I'm just thinking about women…well, _one _woman."

"Reeaally."

Michonne drew out that one word, her speech slurred.

_At least she's drunk too._

Rick felt relieved a bit, hoping she wouldn't remember this, allowing him to retain some dignity.

_Nope, it was way too late for that._

"So…" she began again. "Tell me about her. Is she cute?"

"….no."

_Silence._

"She's gorgeous, amazing. She's…she's _everything_." Rick held his breathe, waiting for her response.

The compliment must have taken Michonne by surprise because she didn't seem to have a comeback.

Rick took this as a sign to keep going.

"I watch her all the time. I always wanna talk to her, always wanna touch her…but I can't ever get the courage up. Besides, she seems to be interested in someone else."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, seemingly clueless.

"The girl of my dreams wants my best friend. It's the story of my fucking life", Rick finished, sulking.

"Oh, is _that_ what you think?" Michonne was genuinely surprised by Rick's admission of jealousy.

"Well, she's always with him, putting her hands on him and flirting. I just wish…I wish she was like that with me."

Well, there it is. He'd said it and he couldn't take it back.

He heard a small sigh from her direction but didn't know what to make of it.

"Maybe she's different with you because you're so important to her…and she's afraid to make a mistake."

Rick's heart started beating a little faster, wondering where this was going.

"Is it possible that she watches you, too?" Michonne asked.

"Maybe she sees you being a good dad, putting your kids first. Maybe she sees you working hard in the garden, providing for everyone here. And just _maybe..._she takes a look at your beard and wonders how it would feel tickling the inside of her thighs."

This last part was said quietly but Rick still heard it and the visual almost drove him over the edge.

"You aren't the only one who's lonely, Rick".

This confession from Michonne floored Grimes. It never occurred to him that she could be feeling the same way he did. This was starting to feel too real. He was afraid of what would come out, how much he would share with her. Rick wanted to tell Michonne everything he felt, everything he wanted with her but feared scaring her away with the truth.

_Maybe I should keep this …vague,_ he decided.

"Just out of curiosity," Michonne asked, "what would you like to do with this "_girl of your dreams_"?"

Her question brought him back to the moment.

_We're both wasted…if I'm gonna get away with this, now is the time._

"This woman…is so independent and strong. Don't get me wrong, I love that about her. But sometimes, I just want to…just one time…dominate her, make her mine. I want to come up behind her and grab her ass…she's got the most amazing ass…

_Keep your focus, man. _

"I'd hold that ass and grind up against her, hearing her moaning just for me..."

"Mmmm….like that?"

_God…is she really cool with this? Is this actually happening?_

"Yeah…exactly like that…" he answered.

The self-control was out the window. Rick went back to tugging at his zipper but was stopped by the sound of Michonne clearing her throat.

"Not yet," she commanded.

_What? If not now, WHEN?_

Rick was so turned on, he was almost in pain.

"….Michonne?"

She didn't answer and Rick was afraid she'd sobered up enough to realize what a bad idea this probably was. A small sliver of light hit his eyes as the cell was opened and the sheet pulled back.

She was still in the intoxicating outfit from earlier. Her eyes sparkled with both amusement and desire.

Rick laid still, eyes wide open.

_Well...now what?_

He didn't have long to wonder as Michonne approached him, the click of her shoes loud against the cement floor. Rick's stomach tossed and turned as she sat at the end of the bunk. Holding eye contact, Michonne leaned closer and began to unbutton Rick's shirt. Once that was off, she moved lower until she situated herself at his crotch. He watched in wonder as Michonne's head dipped down.

She began to tease him, lightly biting at his erection through his pants. He could feel the heat of her breath through the material.

Michonne pulled down Rick's zipper and skillfully pulled out his cock. He was agonizingly hard and pulsing. Rick had been dreaming of this moment forever and prayed he wouldn't lose control too soon.

"Mmmm …very nice, Rick," she purred, yanking his pants and boxers off completely.

Michonne stroked his length, her mouth so very close. Rick did his best not to move, to hide the ridiculous desperation he felt. It wasn't even close to working. He needed those lips on him, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"God…please..." he begged.

She looked up at him, through those long eyelashes and took a long, leisurely lick of his cock.

There it was. Rick's fantasy had come true and it was so much better than he ever imagined.

Normally not known for showing a lot of mercy, Michonne seemed to understand Rick's plight and began to suck and lick more purposefully. Rick reached down, entangling his fingers in her dreads, throwing his head back as this incredible woman brought him past the edge of insanity. Her mouth felt so good and he knew if he didn't stop her soon, this would be over very quickly.

"Michonne," Rick panted…"stop.."

She understood his concern but swallowed him one last time for good measure.

"Come here," he said, almost growling.

"Aren't we getting bossy," Michonne said playfully as she moved upward, face to face with Rick.

"Complaining?" he asked.

She gave him one of those stunning smiles.

"Nah...it's your fantasy, after all.."

Rick's smile faded a little and he placed his hand on her face, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

He moved his wrapped his hands in her hair again, pulling her closer.

Rick had no desire to keep up a "nice and slow" pretense. They were way past that point. He pressed his lips roughly against Michonne's, his tongue assaulting her own. Michonne was moaning into Rick's mouth, letting him know that she wasn't in the mood for romance either. There'd be time for that down the road.

Without breaking the kiss, Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne and rolled them over, putting him on top. Reaching behind her neck, he undid the sundress, pulling it down and off her body.

_Jesus..._

No bra, no panties, just perfection.

Apparently, his appreciation of her curves had lasted beyond what was appropriate.

Chuckling, Michonne asked, "you still with me?"

"..Yeah?" he answered, not very convincingly.

Michonne couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "It must have been a long time since you've seen a naked woman. Really, my body's not that fascinating."

"Says you," Rick responded, moving his eyes back up to hers.

Without warning, he lowered his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Fuck..." Michonne groaned. "You gotta let me know before you start doing stuff like that…it's been a long time for me too, you know."

Rick shook his head before resuming his actions on the other nipple.

"Nope. I don't have to tell you anything. I'm in charge, remember?"

With that, Rick moved his kisses south, licking down Michonne's belly, going slower the closer he got to her core.

Once he reached his destination, Rick began taking his own sweet time. He planted small kisses around, above, everywhere but where she needed it.

"…You gonna do this or not?" Michonne was becoming increasingly frustrated.

Rick looked up at the adorable scowl on her face.

"Hey, you acted like you wanted me to slow down. I'm just following directions…"

He felt both her hands grab his head, trying to force him closer.

_Nope…not till I drive you insane._

"So tell me…" he asked, nuzzling against her, "my beard…does it tickle?"

With this, Rick ran his tongue upward, flicking it lightly against her clit.

"Motherfucker!" Michonne yelled, not caring if anyone heard her.

She could almost feel Rick smiling against her. He'd gotten what he wanted. He slipped one finger, then two inside while continuing to circle her clit with his tongue.

Biting her lip, Michonne's breath came faster and she knew she was getting close.

Rick knew it too and debated whether or not to slow down again. He wanted to tease her, make her plead for release, knowing he was the only one to give it.

Before he could make a decision, however, she said aggressively, "Don't you fucking dare."

He laughed, amazed at how easily she could read him.

"So…you ready?"

Her answer was another string of curses that he took as a _yes_.

"Such naughty language, Michonne…" he chuckled.

_Okay, cool the teasing before she kills you. You know she's capable._

Besides, he wanted to get her off, _needed _to. For all the crap he'd given her tonight, there was nothing he wanted more than to please her.

Rick dove in whole-heartedly, devouring her center while moving his fingers faster.

"That's it..fuck..._Rick_.."

His name on her lips only urged him on.

"Come on...give it to me," he encouraged.

She gripped his head and came almost violently. Rick eagerly licked up everything she gave him until her orgasm subsided.

"So….good?" Rick asked as he moved back up, taking Michonne in his arms.

"Well..my legs don't work. So, yeah, pretty damn good."

"I do what I can for you", he whispered in her ear before gently biting the lobe.

He ground his hips against Michonne's, rubbing his cock over her opening, driving her crazy.

"What do you want, Michonne", Rick asked, scraping his teeth along the her neck. He couldn't help it but he hoped it left marks. She was his and he wanted everyone to know it.

Michonne raised her hips, trying make her needs known.

"No…I wanna hear it. Tell me. Now."

She gripped his ass, wrapping her legs tightly around Rick's waist.

"Say it," he said again.

Michonne pulled his head to hers and whispered against his mouth.

"…Fuck me."

He pushed inside her in one move, causing them both to cry out. She was so hot and wet that Rick nearly lost his mind. It had been so long and Michonne was more than he could ever have hoped for.

_What I do to deserve her?_

Rick knew going slow wasn't an option for him at this point, nor was it for Michonne. Her nails were digging into this back, her teeth biting his shoulder. He pounded into her so hard, he worried for a minute that he was hurting her. She didn't seem to mind the pace, however, and continued urging him on.

"You don't know what you do to me, Michonne," Rick panted in her ear. "Walking around, sexy as fuck, teasing me, driving me crazy."

"Goes both ways, you know," she replied breathlessly. "Shit, I can't believe we're doing this."

Rick, amazed he'd lasted this long, was reaching his climax. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, taking her face in his hands. With a shudder, he came hard, still inside her. Rick kissed her hard, swallowing both their cries.

As their breathing slowed and reality reared it's head, Rick couldn't help but stare at her. He tried to read her, looking for any sign of regret or disappointment. All he saw was acceptance, happiness…and _maybe...?_

_Getting ahead of yourself there, _Rick warned himself.

Finally getting the guts to break the silence, Rick knew he had to get it out, had to tell her somehow.

He was so scared . Once it was out there, it was _out there._

"Michonne, " he began, shakily. "I…

"I know," she interjected.

He tilted his head, confused for a minute until it sunk in. He felt his eyes water a bit.

"How?" Rick asked.

She smiled and ran her hands through his messy hair.

"Because I love you too."

**Aaannnd, we're done :) Thanks for hanging there and not giving up me, guys!**


End file.
